Atrial fibrillation is a common and serious cardiac arrhythmia, affecting more than two million people in the United States alone. Clinically, atrial fibrillation involves an abnormality of electrical impulse formation and conduction that originates in the atria. Atrial fibrillation is characterized by multiple swirling wavelets of electrical current spreading across the atria in a disorganized manner. The irregularity of electrical conduction throughout the atria creates irregular impulse propagation through the atrioventricular (AV) node into the ventricle.
Impulse propagation through the AV node may be extremely rapid, leading to reduced diastolic filling of the heart chambers and a corresponding reduction of the cardiac pumping action. Increased heart rate and loss of AV synchrony may also exacerbate any underlying heart problems, such as heart failure, coronary blood flow, or other pulmonary disorders.
Alternatively, impulse propagation through the AV node may be very limited due to AV node refractoriness so that atrial fibrillation can be sustained indefinitely, since the ventricles continue to drive circulation, albeit inefficiently. The risks of sustained atrial fibrillation are nevertheless serious including stroke and myocardial infarctions caused by the formation of blood clots within stagnant volumes in the atria.
Often the symptoms of atrial fibrillation (AF) occur infrequently so that AF can only be detected by continuous cardiac electrical activity monitoring over a long period of time on an ambulatory subject. AF monitoring systems for use in an ambulatory setting may be either external, such as a Holter monitor, or internal. These systems continually sense cardiac electrical signals from a patient's heart, process the signals to detect AF and upon detection, record the electrical signals for subsequent review and analysis by a care provider.